Echoes
by tamaki111
Summary: Lightning isn't sure what she want's; Fang on the other hand, know's exactly what she want's. Or rather who...


_My first fanfic in like 2 years, I'm probably pretty rusty =/_

_I don't own Final Fantasy and all that jazz. It would be pretty cool if I did though._

_Alright then, here ya go. Oh and please review, good or bad, I take criticism well. _

Chapter 0: Adorable

Lightning stood directly across from the dark haired woman, weapon in hand, she was ready to beat her this time. Lightning's face was stern and serious, yet hard to read; Fang's, on the other hand, was impossible to read, it consisted of nothing but a devilish grin, almost like she was excited about the battle about to take place.

"You ready, sunshine?" Fang asked, resting half her spear on her should, the other side in her hand.

Without another word, the pink haired warrior charged at Fang as fast as she could, lunging at her and slashing with all her might. Fang blocked the blow almost effortlessly with one arm.

"That's it?" Fang teased her opponent, before getting struck in the cheek by the heel of Lightning's boot, "Cheap shot," she replied, easily dodging the punch that followed.

Fang grabbed hold of lightning's arm, flipping her onto her back onto the soft grass of the forest. Lightning quickly rolled backwards into a series' a back flip's, landing on her feet once she was a safe distance away.

"My turn," Fang smirked, as she advanced first this time.

Fang was almost instantly in front of the soldier woman, swinging away with her spear. Lightning just dodged every attack by a hair; she then thrust her sword toward fang, but fang easily blocked it by spinning her spear in a 360 degree motion in front of her, deflecting the attack. Lightning growled, enraged that fang is blocking her attacks with such ease, she jumped at the dark haired woman, swinnging her sword, but Fang quickly ducked under the attack, this caused Lightning to crash into the other woman.

Both fighter's dropped their weapons in the collision, as it sent them flying and tumbling down a steep hill. As they rolled down the hill, for a brief moment, each woman gazed into one and others eye's, causing the pinkish blonde haired woman's cheek's to turn the same color as her hair. When they landed on the bottom, they landed hard, but Fang threw herself under the slightly shorter woman, shielding her from the impact of the fall. Lightning landed on fang hard, she sat up, unintentionally straddling the woman. Lightning looked down at the tan woman in horror.

"Fang!" she cried, "Fang wake up!"

Fang's eyes were tightly shut, causing a look of horror to shoot across Lightning's features; she began to shake her rival.

"Wake up!"

Fang's eye's fluttered open as a grin immediately plastered her face, "You seem pretty worried for an emotionless super soldier," fang teased.

Lightning scowled, punching the dark haired beauty in her arm, "Ow what was that for?"

"Don't mess around like that!" Lightning hissed; she was genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry sunshine," Fang began, "I didn't think you cared about me so much."

"I don't," Lightning lied, "I just didn't feel like getting blamed for your death."

"Oh, how nice," fang chuckled at how cute Ms. Farron was.

Lightning stood up from her position on the Oerba woman, "by the way you lose, " she said pulling out her secondary weapon; the knife Serah gave her for her birthday; and pointing it toward her rival.

Fang sat up, raising her arms in the air playfully, "I surrender," she chuckled, "Please don't take me captive and do inappropriate thing's to me!"

Lightning rolled her eye's at the woman, "Be serious," she said.

"I am, everyone knows that you swing that way…"

"What?!" Lightning asked in surprise, her cheeks turning bright red, "I'm not like that-''

"Relax I'm joking ms Farron," Fang said as she stood up and brushed herself off with a smile.

Lightning pouted, turning around on her heel and walking away in annoyance. Everything the woman did turned Fang on; She was completely and utterly adorable.

"Oh, don't forget, Light," Fang chimed, "This only make's it 3-1; me."

"Shut up," Lightning said beginning to practically stomp away, "And don't call me that!."

'_Yep, Adorable,'_ Fang smiled.


End file.
